Talk:Agent
Rounds .357 Rounds? I think not. The Agents' Desert Eagles fire 10 rounds if I counted correctly. The bullets also have the characteristics of a .50AE. And seeing as how this is a virtual reality, the guns coudl've been altered.Asgard forever 14:18, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Possession An Agent can still posess another body despite their current hosts are alive right? Raffe Ace Uchiha 05:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. But we don't know what happens to the body they were possessing before they change their body. Possibly they get unconcious. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 12:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, they can change their host freely. See "Day In... Day Out", where Agents Bird and Ash "faze into the crowd" (p. 7), changing hosts to get through to the redpills. --xensyriaT 20:04, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Confusing! Ive been wondering about this too recently. It never did explain what happend to the bluepill. I mean...do agents even have a form, or are they ALWAYS inside a bluepill? The only time we've seen this in any way was during an agents 'death', where it reverted to human and dead. Never did it show it another way, and no one said it outright in any of the media as far as I can tell! Odd thing to keep quiet on. : Yes they apparently do have a rea form. We can see the destruction of Agent Smith's real form in the First part. And sign your posts using ~~~~ [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 09:28, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::The possessed bluepill returns to conciousness dazed and confused, but fully in control of their bodies after the Agent possesses someone else. ::The webcomics "Day In... Day Out", "Return of the Prodigal Son" and "Wrong Number" are all based on the effect Agent possession has on bluepills. ::--xensyriaT 20:04, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Agents and the Desert Eagle The Agents in the Matrix use the .50 Action Express round in their Desert Eagles. The photo of the shell casing is from the room 303 scene where Neo is gunned down. During this scene a floor shot is used to show the spent casing hitting the floor for dramatic effect. The shell dropped is matches the diameter of a .50 AE round. The next pic is of the same scene but right before Neo is thrown aganist the wall from the force of the blast. This is the (for dramatic effect) over-head view of Agent Smith firing his Desert Eagle at neo. As you can see, the round being ejected dosent even look close to a .50 AE round. it looks more like a .357. Its because Hugo Weaving is using a custom blank firing Desert Eagle thoughout the film. The film editors must've forgot to fix the look of the round because you can clearly see the crimped nose of the blank. The last 2 shots are of Agent Jones and Agent Smith. I choose these two shots because they show the muzzle of the Desert Eagle. The Muzzle is of a huge diameter indicating a large round is made to come out of it. that round is the .50AE. if you were to see the muzzle of a Desert Eagle chambered in .357 the hole is way smaller. it makes the face of the Desert Eagle look huge. >>>>"well if the round is .50 AE then how are they shooting so many shots?" ANSWER: Because they are Agents. Since Agents can 'bend' part of the rules within the matrix they can posses unlimited ammo. Thats why you never see an agent reload. (An exception would be Agent Thompson during the freeway scene in The Matrix Reloaded. He fired around 14 shots and did a reload before trying to ram trinitys car off the road.) In that case an agent must instead have a higher capacity of ammo per magazine instead of unlimited ammo. One thing for sure is that since they can bend the rules of the matrix to an extent, they can bend the rules of a weapon to an extent. >>>>" .50AE is a extremely powerful round. how are the agents able to shoot that fast and that accurate at the same time without loosing control from all the recoil?" ANSWER: Since they can bend the rules within the matrix to an extent they can also bend the Newtons law of motion to an extent. Newtons law of motion states that 'every action has an equal and opposite reaction.' if the bullet is going one way at a certian speed that shell casing is gonna want to go in the opposite direction at the same speed. Agents understand this law and can bend it in such a way that when they fire a gun it produces alot less recoil then if a normal person shot it. (but in real life its actually because the actors are shooting blank rounds. they produce little to no recoil at all because there is no bullet or object being pushed to fully cause Newtons law of motion.) 03:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) its the anomaly Fate? What happens to the remaining agents by the end of Matrix Revolutions? (I haven't seen the Matrix series in a few years though but it can get kinda confusing) 02:08, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :The Agents were probably all assimilated by Smith, along with every other human and program in the Matrix. They aren't seen afterwards, but a new set of Agents were used in The Matrix Online (Gray, Skinner and Pace), so we can assume that the upgraded Agents were probably deleted and replaced, just as they had replaced the Agents from the first film. --xensyriaT 21:44, November 20, 2012 (UTC) What if Neo went to reset the Matrix instead of saving Trinity? Would Smith be reset aswell because of Neo being gone or would he stay as an exiled program spreading again? Seems like the chosen One didnt overwrite part of Smiths code in the previous Matrix versions - did this bug/error cause everything? :I think this is probably the first time that the Smith virus happened (interesting thought that there could have been some other virus like programs before though!) or he would have been deleted or exiled. Also Neo is probably required to return to the Source for the Reload to happen. So yep, maybe it would have been possible for Neo to reset everything (including Smith) instead of saving Trinity, but by saving her and refusing to return to the Source at the time he was later able to bargain with the Machines for a Truce. --xensyriaT 19:46, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Do agents have agency? Seeing as Smith had seemingly made up his mind before the events of the first film, is it possible that the agents really do have the ability to act independently? 23:41, February 25, 2017 (UTC) : It's quite ambiguous. On the one hand, Agents are separate programs, each with their own independent AI, like all the other programs. On the other hand, Smith is presented as an oddity: conformity and not deviating from their goal seem to be deeply ingrained in their culture, and he is presented as being unique from the other Agents in being deeply connected to the One as its polar opposite. I think that in theory all Agents would be able to choose to act independently, but perhaps those that did would have been put up for deletion as no longer serving their purpose – even Smith conformed until he was "killed" by Neo at the end of the first film. Would make an interesting Animatrix style segment to see a free-thinking Agent being hunted down by others (and perhaps saved by the Merovingian for his own purposes...)! --xensyriaT 13:12, May 17, 2017 (UTC)